The natural secretion of growth hormone (GH) declines with age. MK-0677 is an experimental drug developed by Merck Research Laboratories that causes GH to be secreted in larger amounts. The present study will examine the effects of 14 days of treatment with MK-0677 on healthy elderly men and women using a double-blind, placebo-controlled, rising multiple oral dose design.